Lo que no se vio en EQG
by Lotherdia
Summary: Parodias de las películas, cortos y algunos webisodios de Equestria Girls nunca antes visto en la franquicia. Divididos por partes. ACTUALIZACIÓN REVISADA.
1. Equestria Girls (película)

**LO QUE NO SE VIO EN :** **EQUESTRIA GIRLS (PELÍCULA)**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: Antes de que lean, me siento cauteloso y arraigado ante las reacciones de mi anterior historia, sobre el cuento de Mordetwi (La tercera opción de Mordecai) ya no existe más no sólo por la mala trama y sus errores del guión sino por acusaciones de plagio de algún escritor que no conozco; me ha costado crear desde papel en blanco y sobretodo me fue gato por liebre que un ojo por la cara.**

 **Como compensación del fallido Mordetwi, he creado una selección de grandes éxitos parodiados sobre Equestria Girls, tanto en las películas como las series incluso (algunos) webisodios emitidos a la fecha. Tal vez incluya crossovers directos e indirectos con la franquicia.**

 **Ojo, contiene humor de doble sentido.**

 **Nota: My Little Pony pertenece a Hasbro; todo crossover de otra serie designada son de sus respectivos autores correspondientes, para uso libre de creación artística.**

Basado y traducido en un comic parodiado referente a ésta (usado bajo licencia). El resto es inventado de mi propia imaginación salvo parte de la cafetería.

 _Celestia: "Y la princesa del Baile de Otoño de este año es..."_

 _Cuando Twilight Sparkle sonreía expectante que sería la favorita, habría un revés en los resultados._

 _Celestia: "¡BIG MACINTOSH!"_

 _Twilight sorprendió desilusionada porque el hermano mayor de Applejack sería el triunfador sin ninguna razón, esa vez como un príncipe._

 _Big Macintosh: Eeyup._

 _Con un ramo de flores y entre lágrimas, éste tenía puesto la dichosa corona que la buscaba y arrebatada por Sunset Shimmer para fines malignos. No hubo efecto adverso con el poder de aquel objeto._

-Tengo que apologizar. Dijo Celestia de mirada extraña.

-Pero... ¿por qué? Exclamó la joven.

-Porque él no es un estudiante en esta escuela. Recuérdame, la policía le habría gustado hablar contigo. Contó la directora con sinceridad del porqué gano Big Macintosh.

La chica morada de Equestria la acerca y le dice algo a Big Mac una cosa, provechando quitar su tiara a la fuerza.

-¡Oye! Decía él molesto.

-Es mi corona y nadie me lo quitará. Clamaba la princesa de la amistad antes de huir con sus amigas.

En plena situación bochornosa, la mismísima Sunset -con la ayuda de Snips y Snails mediante cosquillas- poseía el artefacto y ya saben del resto de la historia...

* * *

ANTES DE ESTO...

Previa a la fiesta, Applejack le dio un puñetazo a Sunset porque esta última mencionó que los campesinos, en especial la familia Apple, son arrogantes y huelen peor, y que la vaquera pecosa se enfureciera.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? Me golpeaste. Aclaró Sunset Shimmer levantando de la caída propiciada por el puñetazo.

-Nadie se atreve a mencionar eso de mi familia, sobre mi cadáver. Replicó Applejack molesta por los dichos de la otra.

Cara a cara, ambas jovencitas se miran de reojo la supuesta rivalidad como señal de odio; Pinkie Pie, pese a ignorar, se abraza a las dos como señal de reconciliación y amistad.

-Quítate de tus brazos, odio los cariñitos, rosadita. Reaccionó Sunset separando de la pareja con solo buscar a Twilight Sparkle por la deuda que debía: poseer la corona.

-Oh, Sunset tiene sentimientos. Dijo Pinkie tan seria.

-Me largo de aquí. Sentencia Applejack abandonando indignada.

* * *

DESPUÉS...

Durante la canción "Ayudemos a recuperar la corona a Twilight" en la cafetería, Sunset Shimmer ve allá cómo sus compinches bailaban y tarareaban.

-Quítense esas cosas, hay algo que quiero que hagan. -cinco segundos de pausa- ¿Eh, chicos? Dice la muchacha sabiendo de que Snips y Snails tenían puestos los artículos de poni antes de planificar, no sin que ellos abandonen.

-¡Vamos a bailar! ¡WOOOH! Gritaban Snips y Snails dirigiendo a la cafetería uniéndose a la fiesta dejando a la chica procedente de Equestria haciendo la mansa bronca.

-¡Malditos mocosos! Son unos traidores, me las pagarán junto con Twilight. Reclamó Sunset observando en la puerta dándose la media vuelta indignada.

Tras finalizar la "pegajosa" canción, todo el mundo en la cafetería coreaban a Twilight como gran favorita para coronarse como Princesa del Baile de Otoño. No cabía duda de que la ovación marcara el punto de inflexión a lo largo de la entrega.

* * *

POSTERIORMENTE...

Al final, Big Mac sólo fue "Príncipe" por unos minutos. Twilight Sparkle regresó al portal con sentimiento de culpa de haber quitado la cosa que le pertenece, su corona.

Sunset Shimmer, Snips y Snails fueron castigados recorriendo 50 vueltas a la escuela luego de la reconstrucción. ¡ES EL COLMO!

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 **Este es sólo el comienzo del fic "reestructurado", el primero de las cuatro parodias, uno por semana. A partir de la quinta hasta el fin será mensual.**

 **Nos veremos en Rainbow Rocks.**

 **Gokigenyou!**


	2. Rainbow Rocks

**LO QUE NO SE VIO EN :** **RAINBOW ROCKS**

 **Basada parte de la segunda entrega. Incluye crossover de Regular Show.**

Mientras Twilight Sparkle decía su frase "La amistad es mágica" frente a las Dazzlings y a todos los estudiantes, una voz delató a las chicas. Era un tipo con un tono similar al de Musculoso de Un Show Más clamando críticas a las Mane Six.

-Oigan, chicas. Saben lo que significa la magia de la amistad en plena escuela, ¡son puras babosadas! ¡BOOOO! Dijo ese tipo burlando a las seis chicas.

Los abucheos se replicaron al resto de los jóvenes estudiantes, arrojando objetos y basura a ellas sin saber la explicación del todo lo que se mencionó. Las Mane Six salieron corriendo como gallinas cobardes al exterior todo gracias a los dichos de ese sujeto raro.

-Qué ironía que esas mocosas solo importaban la patética amistad. Comentaba Adagio Dazzle refiriendo los relatos de aquel tipo desconocido.

Sin preámbulos, la batalla de las bandas ya daba por iniciado -con final alternativo-.

* * *

 _(Rescatada parte de la historia "La tercera opción de Mordecai", actualmente borrada indefinidamente por acusaciones de plagio que nunca cometí. Nueva versión distante a la original con algunas diferencias gramaticales y textuales)_

Como ya saben de la historia, de que las Rainbooms vencieran a las sirenas de las Dazzlings (y hasta Trixie Lulamoon) en la famosa "Batalla de las Bandas" en Canterlot High, un mal entendido llega la designación oficial de la banda ganadora posterior a eso.

En ese entonces, estaban la Directora Celestia y su hermana, la Subdirectora Luna determinaron quién resultó ganador de este concurso. Casi todos los participantes esperaban sus aciertos pese que fueron eliminados directamente. Así definieron la premiación que sí hubo sorpresas.

Luego de dar agradecimiento a todos los que participaron como muestra de reconocimiento a la creatividad y del apoyo al estímulo musical, Celestia da la palabra al definitivo ganador a raíz de algunas novedades:

-La banda ganadora de la "Batalla de las Bandas" de este año en nuestra preparatoria es… para… Anuncia la directora ante la mayoría de los presentes tomando una carta en la mano indicando el nombre del grupo vencedor.

Entre los concursantes, salvo a las mencionadas representantes derrotadas, estaban ansiosas por el título, siendo las Rainbooms las grandes favoritas.

-Que sean las Rainbooms, que sean las Rainbooms. Alenta nerviosamente Twilight junto con sus amigas humanas y Sunset Shimmer usados con magia que ya se conocen. Al conocer el nombre con la carta abierta, marcaría un vuelco en un antes y un después en esa escuela.

La directora Celestia lee el resultado en voz alta al conjunto ganador y eran…

-¡Mordecai y los Rigbys! Leyó sorprendida pese que no concursaban ni figuraban la nómina, al igual que resto de los presentes sin prestar declaración y se oyen unos gritos de victoria; otros, en cambio, no entiendían del porqué se incluyeron del certamen.

-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH! Gritaron Mordecai y Rigby girando hasta la tarima acompañados de sus amigos del parque vestidos con traje formal. Los demás participantes sintieron impotencia, rabia y confusión ante los supuestos resultados.

El público acabó lo similar, aplaudiendo a algunos y nadie abucheó por ese desconocimiento.

Luna se encargó de entregar los premios, un trofeo de reconocimiento, medallas y un suculento obsequio de mil dólares. Celestia argumentó ante todos que ganaron sólo en calidad de invitados a última hora limpiamente, siendo un descaro absoluto y lastre de ignorancia a las verdaderas campeonas Rainbooms quienes no comprenden cómo ganaron si salvaron a la preparatoria.

Durante el discurso, Mordecai y Rigby fueron los primeros en hablar, luego llegó Musculoso haciendo una broma pesada que decía:

-Saben lo que nos designó ser campeones por walkover en esta batalla, jugar limpio y ganar mil billetes…

-¡No lo digas eso! Decían el arrendajo y el mapache ante la reacción del público si su amigo decía sobre su madre.

-Saben lo que esas mocosas de esta escuela hicieron trampa por usar magia y que dedicáramos a ellas su merecido... ¡MI MAMI! Respondió Musculoso ríendose a las chicas finalistas como objeto de burla, hasta que Benson lo interrumpe para evitar un papelón de proporciones.

En las afueras de la grada...

-¡¿Eh?! Dijo Twilight en mirada sorpresiva.

-¡¿A quién les dices "mocosas"?! Se quejó Rainbow.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?! Replicó Pinkie inquieta.

En la tarima, luego de un silencio...

-Eh, es sólo un chiste, no le hagan caso. Dijo Benson frente a la multitud confusa.

Como parte de la demostración, obligaron a tocar instrumentos con una nueva versión del "Party Tonight", traducida al español, que el público calmara y reconsiderara como un grupo emergente. Calmaron los ánimos, su recepción fue aceptable y se retiraron del escenario, viendo las caras largas de las Rainbooms con enfado y volviendo su forma normal.

-Nos quitaste el título. Dijo Applejack quejándose de la injusta derrota.

-Sí, nos robaste el premio, éramos las verdaderas ganadoras. Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Ah sí, como no, ganamos limpios y sin trucos si no fuera por ese incidente. Recalcó Rigby.

-¿Cómo que limpiamente? Hicieron trampa. Regaña Rarity.

-Devuélvanos el trofeo. Dijo Pinkie Pie indignada.

-Jamás, si quieren reclamarlo vayan a quejar a la dirección. Respondió Benson.

-Eso no debieron estar presentes, son un par de tramposos inescrupulosos. Dijo Sunset Shimmer.

-Ya cállate, cabeza de tocino. Decía Rigby tomando en cuenta que Sunset presintió humillada por su nuevo apodo.

-No me digas así, es la primera vez que me dan bullying. Sentencia ella con un aura depresiva en posición fetal. Fluttershy y Spike (el perro) la calman.

-Por qué dijiste eso. Dijo Twilight sarcástica.

-Eso no te incumbe. Respondió Mordecai dándole un gesto obsceno -un dedo en el medio- a ella para callarla sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡ERES UN...! Exclamó con bronca la pelimorada.

-Vámonos de aquí. Dijo Fantasmano apresurado. Los chicos han decidido marcharse lo más pronto posible.

-Nos van a pagar por esto. Ladrones. Dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Cómanse sus calzones, mi mami no cuenta. Concluyó Musculoso respondida la oración corriendo.

Ante todo, ellos subieron a la combi del yeti Skips y se fueron a toda velocidad hacia miles de kilómetros camino al parque, triunfantes. En cuanto a las chicas, algunas se fueron indignadas, otras humilladas; no así su venganza con el otro grupo.

Por otra parte, Trixie también quedó indignada por ese fraude; las Dazzlings se esfumaron.

-Un día de estos, esos hijos de perra me las pagarán muy caro y se arrepentirán de la gran y poderosa Trixie. Sentenció la hechicera escondida en un árbol al frente de la preparatoria.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

(Esta parte tendrá spin-off muy alargada con posterioridad)

 **Nos estaremos viendo en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Los juegos de la amistad

**LO QUE NO SE VIO EN : LOS JUEGOS DE LA AMISTAD**

Previamente, la verdadera Twilight Sparkle, desde la Preparatoria de Cristal, era la supuesta espía que rondaba Canterlot High con el propósito de averiguar un misterio en esa escuela que ya sabemos. En el ómnibus a bordo, se encontró a un viejo verde sentando al lado de la joven; supuestamente quería besarlo delante de ella porque éste era divorciado. Twilight quitó la capucha sin percatar que ese hombre lo acercaba demasiado no solo con un besucón sino abusarla.

-¡AAAAAH! ¡Viejo baboso! Exclamaba la chica dando una bofetada antes de bajarse del autobús justamente a pasos de su casa.

Regresó a casa muy avergonzada. Los demás pasajeros eran algunos ancianos, ni comprenden qué es lo que sucedió ahí. El tipo se quedó con las ganas de querer tener una pareja perfecta solo como un inusual juego de acosos; era bien depravado.

* * *

AL TÉRMINO DE LOS EVENTOS DE LOS JUEGOS

Luego del empate entre ambas preparatorias en aquellos juegos, Abacus Cinch abandona el lugar al no reconocer la victoria compartida designada por Celestia y Luna y del mágico incidente que ya todos sabemos (caso Midnight Sparkle). Mientras, un joven repartidor de periódicos (con la voz idéntica al de Elmo de Plaza Sésamo) delatará a todo el mundo una noticia bomba que cambiará el final de la trama.

-¡EXTRA, EXTRA! La directora de la Preparatoria de Cristal se puso caliente con fotos hot. Gritó el muchacho distribuyendo los ejemplares.

-¿Qué me dijiste, pequeño mocoso? Decía la Directora Cinch agarrando de las ropas del jovencito.

-Nada, no dije nada. Es que el periódico lo dice y no miente, así que suéltame. Respondió el niño de los matutinos.

-Haber. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué significa esto? Exclamó Cinch al leer la portada del ejemplar.

Se trataba de ella misma, posando en lencería -al estilo de la fallecida Edna Krabappel de Los Simpson- en primera plana del tabloide amarillista con una nota diciendo "Recíbame una llamada" más una marca de lápiz labial de sus labios; algún idiota descerebrado convenció al diario editorial que publicase aquella fotografía haciendo referencia a un posible escándalo sexual con un tipo que sacó la imagen aparentemente ebrio. Tanto así nadie fue atribuido quién lo tomó.

-Cómo se atreve. ¿Quién te dio esa información de mi privacidad sin mi permiso? Clamó ella humillada y temperamental.

-Bueno, sería inexacto suponer que no seré responsable de esta situación bochornosa. Ya se publicó por todo el estado y toda la ciudad lo sabe, e incluso en la escuela con sus redes sociales. Yo no tengo la culpa, señora. Contestó nerviosamente el chiquillo antes de huir cerca.

Gracias al internet, un grupo de estudiantes prestaban atención al bombazo noticioso no apto para menores; esta información llegó a todos lados pasando de estudiante a estudiante, quienes exigieron comprar más ejemplares vendidos como pan caliente, dejando a la entonces directora empujada de los curiosos. Las últimas en verlas fueron las directoras, las Shadowbolts y las Rainbooms, sorprendidas del bochorno, reacciona una de ellas.

-Oh, es una ramera. ¡Qué osadía! Dijo Pinkie Pie con sarcasmo. A Fluttershy y Rarity se sonrojaron avergonzadas debido a lo pudorosa que es una mujer de edad; el resto mostraban indiferentes.

Al mostrar Twilight (la verdadera) y Cadance el periódico, notaron indignación impulsiva frente a su máxima autoridad.

-No puede ser, no puede ser cierto que la directora estaba prostituyendo. Respondía Twilight Sparkle traumada mientras la entonces decana daba explicación de la polémica fotografía sensacionalista.

-¿Es verdad que hiciste eso? Preguntó Cadance dando la respuesta.

-No lo sé. Ese maldito pervertido me publicó mi intimidad. Dijo Cinch humillada y traicionada del todo por culpa de ese misterioso maniático que resultará ser Discord, quien no aparece ni es mencionado en esta historia.

Cuando las chicas reanimaron a la "cerebrito" Twilight Sparkle en estado de crisis nerviosa, un grito sacó la voz de alguien en contra de aquella mujer que la apoyaba y ahora la traicionaron.

-¡Ella es una ramera! ¡Ramera! Clamó uno de los estudiantes Shadowbolts. La batahola replicó al resto de su clase y también coreó las Wondercolts, incluidas algunas Rainbooms.

-Le importa si callo los demás. Contestó la subdirectora Luna.

-No, déjalos así. Es un derecho protestar en contra de alguien. Recalca la directora Celestia.

-¡Traidores! Un día de esos serán expulsados (Silbido). Sentenció la ahora ex-directora antes de abordar un taxi que lo llevaría a lo más lejos.

Todos los presentes celebraron el "derrocamiento" de la jefa de la otra preparatoria, haciendo nuevas amistades y hasta Twilight, que ya se incorporará en Canterlot High más adelante.

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Al final, Abacus Cinch dejó de ser directora de la Preparatoria de Cristal no solo al arreglo de los juegos, sino gracias al incidente erótico que tan déspota lo fue; fue sustituida por Cadance desde entonces.

En la estatua, reaparece la otra Twilight, la princesa, conociendo su alter ego delante de sus amigas. Para evitar confusiones de la misma persona, se acordaron no alternar papeles en el mismo tiempo-espacio y unir sus fuerzas paralelamente según la dimensión que les pertenece. Esta sería la última vez que la princesa de la amistad visita al otro mundo y se la encomienda Sunset Shimmer representar esta dimensión gracias a un libro-diario de magia.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

 **Bien, esto ha sido parte de los juegos de la amistad nunca antes observada.**

 **Hasta el siguiente episodio, en el bosque Everfree de campamento.**


	4. La leyenda de Everfree

**LO QUE NO SE VIO EN** **: LA LEYENDA DE EVERFREE**

PRÓLOGO

Durante el trayecto al parque en autobús, casi todos los que asistieron de la escuela dijeron presente hasta las protagonistas sin excepción. Las principales ausentes fueron las Cutie Mark Crusaders que no pudieron ir por ser menores que las demás; cabe recordar que la asistencia de Everfree fue voluntaria.

MÁS TARDE...

(Basado en un comic sobre Pokemon Go que no será publicado en este fic por razones obvias)

Gloriosa Daisy confiscó los celulares de las chicas jugando a Pokémon Go (el jueguito de ese momento). Intentó pisarla, no sin su hermano Timber Spruce evitó destruirlas generando alivio de ellas bajo consentimiento y piedad.

-No te metas conmigo, esos celulares dañan el entorno de la naturaleza. Dice Gloriosa meticulosa.

-Hermana, estas chicas son especiales, se requieren un poco de diversión. No se cómo llegó a la señal pese que está fuera de cobertura. Respondía Timber sincero.

* * *

-¡Agh! ¡Tienes goma de mascar en tu trasero! Exclamó Sunset Shimmer viendo que Twilight Sparkle se sentó accidentalmente un chicle en una banca.

-¡Qué asco! ¡Quítanmelo! Quejó la azabache desesperada porque la goma está pegada en sus pantalones cortos.

-¡Tiene babas! ¡Está fresco! Decía Rarity aterrada del chicle pegado.

-¡Ewww! Replicaban sus amigas con lo asqueroso que quedó.

Afortunadamente, quitaron la goma de mascar a Twilight con rastros siendo esto uno de los momentos más inesperados de la aventura. Le dieron una palmada en su glúteo como agradecimiento; lo peor ya pasó, era comparado el chicle con estiércol.

* * *

En otro momento, Applejack asaba malvadiscos junto con Fluttershy y Sunset felices y a Spike durmiendo. Mientras tanto, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie y Rarity exploraban un sendero pestilente jamás antes visto. Por un descuido pisan excrementos de diversos animales silvestres que entornan este bosque incomodando a aquellas chicas.

-No, qué asqueroso. Decía Twilight Sparkle recordando lo de la goma de mascar al haber pisado las fecas.

-Fuchi, esto es 20% peor que esperaba. Dice Rainbow Dash opinando el área maloliente.

-Eww, esto huele a muerto. Calificó Pinkie Pie tapando su nariz.

-No diga eso, querida, me está dando miedo. Contradice Rarity que también cubrió su nariz con un pañuelo que portaba en sus ropas.

-Hubiéramos traído a Fluttershy, a Gloriosa y a Timber que nos guiasen el sendero, aquí huele a gases. Dijo Twilight.

-Oiga, nadie ha expulsado gases nosotras. Aclaró la chica arcoiris.

-Por Dios, eso no debería mencionarlo. Añade la modista glamorosa.

De repente, se hablaban mitos sobre unos lobos del bosque en el sitio (No confundir los Timberwolves de My Little Pony). Ya entraron al sitio restringido donde resguardan dichas bestias.

-Atentas, hay inmensas huellas. Dice la intelectual con gafas.

-Tengo miedo, ¿será de... !Pie Grande!? Clama la rosadita hiperactiva sintiendo escalofríos.

-Aquí no hay Pie Grande en la zona. Solamente hay lobos... Añade Rainbow desmintiendo el rumor.

-¿Dijiste lobos? Interrumpe Rarity notando la mención de esta especulación.

El aliento de esos animales diezmaba al lugar de los hechos acorralando a nuestras heroínas. La cerebrito tenía razón del mito que comentaban.

-Vámonos de aquí, nos tienen rodeadas. Alertó Twilight cautelosa.

Tenían un presentimiento de que eso pasarían si no fuera advertidos por los organizadores del campamento la verdad del mito de los lobos rondando a la lejanía de éste. No tuvieron opción que gritar corriendo.

-¡Lobos del bosque! Gritaba Dashie desesperada.

Las cuatro jovencitas, lo humanamente posible, encaminan retorno al campamento arrancando del peligro; sin querer se resbalan una contra otra en unos musgos venenosos y luego caen al estilo simpsoniano hacia un enjambre de mosquitos que les picaban a ellas, y finalmente atacadas por unos zorrillos. De vuelta al campamento, el cuarteto salieron lastimadas y apestadas ofreciendo ayuda de sus demás amigas.

-Bien terroncitos, ¿qué tal si vamos a pescar? Dijo la vaquera entusiasmada justo que las cuatro acercaran adoloridas.

-Momento, Applejack. Son nuestras amigas. Notaba Flutteshy al mirar cómo ellas sentían más que peor.

-Chicas, ¿qué les pasó? Respondía Sunset tapando su nariz.

-Nos pillaron los lobos del bosque. Concluyó Twilight antes que se desmayaran.

Afortunadamente, se dieron un baño de jugo de tomate para quitar el mal olor, luego requirieron asistencia médica del área con solo sanar las heridas y picaduras. La organización no le advertía sobre el mito de los lobos si es que a la próxima vez se encuentren no volvieran a separarse del equipo, según Gloriosa y Celestia. Lección aprendida para las que se tomaron camino equivocado.

* * *

EPÍLOGO

Tras la destrucción del muelle de madera por culpa de Pinkie Pie y sus confetis, ésta fue amarrada en un tronco de un árbol como castigo para no estorbar la obra a reconstruir.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada, bwahahaha! Lloraba la chica rosada clamando inocencia. Sus amigas la callaron sellando una especie de cinta adhesiva en la boca.

¿FIN?

Por aquí se da por terminada las cuatro películas por partes. Espero que hayan gustado la corta selección de parodias relacionadas con MLP:EG.

Hasta entonces.


	5. Bonus Track (parte I)

**Episodio Bonus Track (parte I)**

ESTA ES UNA PARTE RESCATADA DE LA ANTERIOR HISTORIA YA BORRADA, AUNQUE MÁS SATÍRICA QUE LO PREVISTO Y ALGUNAS MODIFICACIONES A LA ORIGINAL. ESTA ES LA VERSIÓN ANTI MORDETWI, ES DECIR LO QUE PASÓ EL POST BATALLAS DE LAS BANDAS TIEMPO DESPUÉS; DECIDÍ DIVIDIR EN DOS PARTES LA TRAMA.

Ha transcurrido un lapso del tiempo, desde que el equipo del parque y su domo retornaran a nuestro mundo desde el espacio tras los acontecimientos sucedidos del último episodio de la serie Un Show Más. Sin embargo, más allá de los reencuentros de estos últimos, de los egoísmos y del caso Papaleta (o Pops) que ya conocen -o los que vieron-, definitivamente en la retina de muchos seguidores quedarán para siempre nuestras referencias culturales y de humor blanco.

En la actualidad, Mordecai es considerado metrosexual y potencial artista, por decirlo; Rigby está comprometido con Eileen y legalmente se casaron semanas después del aterrizaje espacial. Los demás estaban bien salvo Papaleta/Pops (Q.E.P.D.).

Un día, Mordecai y Rigby se toman unas vacaciones de 7 días para olvidar parte de las aventuras espaciales que vivieron por un tiempo indeterminado, es más, rememorar sus antiguas costumbres terrestres. De costa a costa son famosos en los medios como los tipos del domo que flotaban en los cielos.

En medio de la nada, se les agotó el combustible de la camioneta combi amarilla (véase Toontubers) todo por culpa del mapache.

-Amigo, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que cargara combustible? Exclamó el azulejo.

-Es que eso no importa. Dijo el más bajo del dueto.

-¡Excepto era importante porque estamos atrapados en tierra de nadie! ¡Aaaah! Tendremos que empujarla. Indaga Mordecai forzándolos a arrastrar el vehículo. Son 30 millas de distancia, es decir 48 kilómetros hacia la siguiente parada de servicios. A puro esfuerzo para estos chicos.

Cae de noche, ya de madrugada, logran encontrar una estación de servicio a repostar. Antes de la siesta consultaban cuál es la ciudad más cercana, su nombre no llamaba la atención para el pájaro azul que atraía recuerdos: la ciudad de Canterlot. Con el combustible cargado, somnolientos, cansados y hambrientos, partía a la ciudad solo con el fin de "pasarlos mal" como en los viejos tiempos y conocer gente que le permite sociabilizar; no así lo que seguirá posteriormente.

No obstante, Canterlot City tiene la población de distintos colores de piel la gente, como el caso de Musculoso, pero ojos intensamente grandes como los de anime. Básicamente es diferente a este mundo, a pesar de diversos servicios existentes a su disposición para el usuario; por curiosidad tiene las chicas más lindas de toda la zona.

La furgoneta amarilla humeaba al exceso, asfixiando a la gente alrededor como si compraban abono fresco al estilo de Los Simpson que incluso fue multado por la policía con 45 dólares, magro cobro que ni le resta para alimentar de regreso al parque. Una burrada que casi remolcan el carro al depósito de desechos como chatarra oxidada; que sin transporte no podrían retornar a su origen o los despiden finiquitados. Entrados a la ciudad desde vía mítico bosque Everfree, Mordecai y Rigby recorren las maravillas de la naturaleza forestal y del entorno citadino con todos los servicios disponibles para el usuario; es otra ciudad cualquiera. El humo de la combi acumulaba la metrópoli amenazando otra infracción buscando aparcamiento para la combi que definirá su destino: vender o desguazar. No hay otra opción.

El ave azul consultaba si alguien buscaba un mecánico en cuestión, siendo fácil de encontrar como patos en el agua; alguien dio una pista: Hay dos preparatorias existentes, la de Canterlot y la de Cristal. En realidad, querían confrontarse con ellas desde que éstos triunfaron la batalla de las bandas con polémica. Antes de visitar las prepas, tomaron una escala en el centro comercial a pedir refrescos y botanas; de pronto ven un videoclip de las Equestria Girls que al pájaro azulado la reconoció desde el primer segundo.

-¡Es ella, es ella! Mapache, cambio de planes. Aclaró Mordecai sorprendido con el video.

-Sereno, moreno. ¡Qué problema tiene que ver con esa "Tonta Sparkle"! ¿No me digas que esa chica sea ella? Insinuó Rigby antes que su amigo golpeara sus puños por hocicón.

-Pues vamos. Dice el arrendajo agarrando el brazo a su amigo.

-¡Ay! ¡Mis migajas! Grita el mapache muerto de hambre. La pareja apresura hacia la furgoneta, Mordo sí recordaba la dirección de la escuela cuando ambos eran competidores de una batalla de bandas en las que ganó injustamente. Se dirigieron a la preparatoria, pero se equivocaron de lugar: era la de Cristal; lo buscaban sin éxito.

-¡Y dónde está esa tal Twilight Sparkle! Exclamó Mordecai en el pasillo principal que incluso acordaba su nombre lo guardaron silencio al tratarse que era hora de clases a 30 segundos antes del recreo; después del timbre, alguien del alumnado sabía dónde se ubica la muchacha. Eran las Shadowbolts quienes conocían a Twilight y las demás, que fue transferida a otra escuela desde hace un tiempo. También concordaba en la rectoría, a manos de Cadance coincidía esa versión, quien la joven se conocen entre sí; era la primera vez que el dúo conocía a esta preparatoria.

El dúo sentía confuso si se trataba de ella o no. Tras agradecerle el personal, al subir la combi, se le incendió el motor y salieron del vehículo en llamas dejando pérdida total con los billetes adentro.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Los morlacos! Quejaron los dos al observar cómo su vehículo era arrasado por el fuego.

No saben cómo regresar a su parque; no así cumplir su misión de rastrear a la némesis mencionada, así que optaron caminar en la ciudad.

Pasaron tres horas tras calles, cuadras y manzanas recorridas, logran llegar a la preparatoria Canterlot sin la estatua del caballo. Era la una de la tarde, en medio de la hora de almuerzo Mordecai sentía un poco arraigado, desconcertado pero muy nervioso ante un eventual reencuentro con la banda Rainbooms.

-Tranquilo, amigo. Disimula si alguien nos conoce, fuimos campeones de la batalla de las bandas alguna vez y nos olvidó de nosotros. Señala Rigby pacientemente.

-Sí, pero le ganamos a ellas porque estaba arreglado y nos abuchearon. Recordó Mordecai la última vez que visitaban la escuela en medio de la polémica de fraude del concurso.

Y entonces los dos amigos del parque se dirigen a la prepa, andando disimulados como si nadie conocía a los demás a no ser que sean descubiertos por las Rainbooms sin consentimiento. Parecía raro que unos animales humanizados anduvieran en el interior llamando la atención de todos siendo la segunda -y última- vez que visitan a la escuela; la primera fue un papelón para el olvido que ni ellos se olvidaran de estos personajes protagónicos.

-Se me ve algo familiar sobre esos payasos. Decía un tipo insinuando que se refieran a ellos, ignorados. De pronto, espían en la cafetería a echar un vistazo.

-Oye, parece que no está en la cafetería. Comenta Rigby viendo en la ventana de dicho lugar.

-Pero sí están esas chicas amigas, no podemos acercarlas o si no, nos reprenderían. Dice Mordo observando en la puerta y abandonan acullá.

Fueron a la biblioteca sin éxito, después en los baños -sorpresivamente fueron expulsados al entrar al de mujeres porque estaban semidesnudas- y corren al patio exterior del campus porque Mordecai presintió que Twi estaría en el área señalada. Escondidos en un árbol, miran a la chica del momento, pero, es muy distinta a la que conocía y a la que era: tiene anteojos, con el cabello colgado y una vestimenta casualmente diferente a la contraparte. Sí, era la verdadera Twilight Sparkle y sin excepción.

-Vigile que no se aproximen las demás chicas, la voy a acercar despacito. Cuenta Mordecai arriesgando su vida mientras que el mapache ignoraría lo comentario advirtiendo lo peligroso que sería el encuentro.

-¡Amigo! ¡Te vas a meter en problemas si…! Exclamó Rigby justo que alguien lo antecede de sus espaldas. Era una de las Rainbooms, Pinkie Pie quien, de espía y sonriente, le toma el hombro al mapache y lo secuestra.

Callado, Mordo se antecede a la banca donde se ubica y se presenta sumiso.

-Hola, ¿qué onda? Saludó el arrendajo fijando a la muchacha.

-¿Quién eres tú? No te conozco. Dijo Twi petrificada.

-Soy yo, Mordecai. El de la batalla de las bandas. ¿Me conoces? Dice él asustándola como si fuera el Gran Pájaro de Plaza Sésamo.

Cinco segundos de silencio sentencia la respuesta...

 ** _Continuará..._**

(El desenlace será jugoso)

Los espero...


	6. Bonus Track (parte II)

**Episodio Bonus Track (parte II)**

 _(Continuidad de la parte anterior, justo donde Mordecai reconoce a Twilight Sparkle)_

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡UN PÁJARO QUE HABLA! Grita la chica corriendo como loca cuando el azulejo lo persigue confundiendo con un avestruz. Siguió corriendo hasta tropezar en la entrada al gimnasio.

Los gritos de auxilio la ahuyentaron, hecho que las demás amigas fueran a ayudarla y sitúan al pájaro azul acorralado. Tan incisivas y raudas fue la reacción de estas chicas heroínas.

-¿Qué diablos le haces a nuestra Twilight? Exclama Rainbow Dash furiosa.

-Oigan, ¿Qué no es ese pájaro que nos saboteó la batalla de las bandas? Reconoció Fluttershy siendo una de las pocas en identificar a este tipo.

-Acabo de acordar, parece que sí. Recordó Sunset Shimmer aquella serie del concurso de bandas.

Las muchachas quedaron pasmadas por la controvertida batalla que no se hayan visto en esta historia conocida jamás contada.

-¿Por qué demonios regresó esa ave de pacotilla? Dijo Applejack con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿A quién me dices eso? Solo quería… Respondió el ave azul intentando manifestar a la calma.

-Solo quieren vengarnos. Dijo Rarity celosa.

-¡No! Exclamó el pájaro insistente.

-¿Acaso se conocen? Se levantaba Twilight desconcertada.

Sabían lo de Mordecai en aquel certamen, solo la nueva estudiante desconocía de los eventos anteriores a su llegada de esta escuela. Le explicaban detenidamente razonando las diferencias que aún están segmentadas; solo faltaba Rigby que está a manos de Pinkie quien se aproxima dando alguna excusa.

-Tengo a este mapache que nos defraudó en la batalla de las bandas. Comenta Pinkie Pie.

-Hey, saca tus manos de encima. Contesta el mapache energúmeno mordiendo la mano de la inocente rosadita.

-¡Ay! Eso dolió. Dijo lastimosamente Pinkie.

La tensión acentúa entre ellos, el primer grupo quería dar el gusto de versionar la tesis de no querer cobrar revancha a cambio de pactar relaciones; la banda (salvo Twilight) solo quiere vengar por el concurso arreglado desmintiendo la teoría de hacer las paces como lo era el mundo imaginario de Equestria, pese que entre aquellas tienen algo en común sus poderes mágicos. La confrontación siguió sin gracia con discusiones ahuyentado a otros estudiantes en su paso.

-¡Ya basta, cállense! Grita Twilight presionada. -Se están confundiendo las cosas refiriéndose con mi otra yo que hablan de ustedes.

Sus dichos encendieron las alarmas a Mordecai y Rigby comprendiendo que hay una probable confusión impensada.

\- Alto. Momento, la "Tonta Sparkle" quiere hablar. Señaló el mapache castaño faltando el respeto.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? Respondió la azabache molesta lo dicho anteriormente.

A las chicas y Mordecai reaccionan a Rigby la mirada por la grosería mencionada y éste pide perdón a hocico cerrado.

-Por cierto, ¿no me digas que hay dos Twilight Sparkle? Soslayó el azulejo suspicaz.

-¿Dos Twilight? Insistió Rigby que no es la primera vez que se conocen unos alter egos. Éste se ve sorprendidos gritando "¡OOOOH!" hasta que Mordecai lo interrumpe golpeando, quien le da indiferencia.

-Entonces, lo lamento. La confundí con otra persona, perdona por asustarte y a ustedes, no vengo a presionarlas por el concurso que tanto comentan. Le disculpa Mordo por el descabellado error.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vamos a pedir disculpas con esas mocosas? ¡AY! Interpuso el mapache, pero el pájaro azul lo noquea poniendo en ridículo.

-No, nada lo que dijimos. Asevera Mordo omitiendo la frase "mocosas" dichas por su amigo.

-Está bien, disculpa aceptada. Pero no vuelva a llamarme "Tonta Sparkle". Aclaró sincera Twilight.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Coreó las demás chicas Rainbooms al unísono boquiabiertas. Algunas quedaron inconformes con este perdón.

-Pero Twilight, estas cabezas huecas nos robaron el concurso. Insinúa Rainbow confusa.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo hiciste, querida? Dijo Rarity.

-Calma, chicas. Aunque no los conozco, admito que estos tipos tienen valor y perseverancia. Comenta Twily con sabias palabras.

-Y entonces, ¿a que vinieron aquí? Contradice Applejack.

-Tuvimos primero un problemón con nuestro vehículo, se nos incendió y necesitamos uno para regresar a casa; nuestra verdadera intención es que cómo decirlo, ah, no venimos a pelearnos desde la famosa batalla de las bandas. Estamos de paz. Cuenta Mordecai confesando su verdad.

-Umh, no les creo. Susurraban casi todas (salvo Twilight) al mismo tiempo incrédulas.

-¿Es verdad que están diciendo? Resalta Twi siendo la única que entiende a los demás.

-Eeyup. Solo íbamos de vacaciones y no tenemos ni un centavo en nuestros bolsillos, necesitamos algo para regresar a casa que está a miles de kilómetros, y esto es en serio. Añadió Rigby verídico.

Las jóvenes más Twilight se reunían en grupos si es debatible la veracidad de los dichos de estos chicos de cómo enviarlos al parque. Algunas no creen la versión de estos tipos; las demás están de acuerdo con el favor concedido y decidan olvidar las diferencias.

-Nosotras declaramos una tregua. Hemos decidido cubrir los gastos de traslado a su lugar de origen más una condición, Rarity pagará los pasajes.

-¿Quién, yo? Exclama la chica glamorosa.

-Eres la única que tienes mucho dinero que nosotras juntas. Confiesa Fluttershy temblorosa.

-Caray, todo yo, todo yo. Yo no cobraré ni un centavo a estos pobretones tramposos. Clamó la joven modista.

-Rarity. Dijo Twilight Sparkle con la cara fruncida.

-Está bien, correré los gastos pagados. Habló Rarity su generosa causa media engreída.

Sencillamente, ambos bandos aceptan la tregua condicional como único favor de haber conocido a la otra Twilight. Sin embargo, el bajo palabra no se ha mencionado hasta entonces.

-Y ¿cuál es la condición, chicas? Afirma Mordecai sobre el mensaje de las Rainbooms.

-Sí, ¿Qué condición? Replicó el mapache.

-¡Que no nos acerquemos a nosotras ni a nuestra amiga princesa ni menos visiten a esta ciudad para siempre! Clamó la hiperactiva chica arcoíris en ser la única en estar desacuerdo con ellos.

-¡Rainbow! Corearon las demás integrantes.

-Lo siento. Bromeaba la del cabello arcoíris.

-Pueden visitar cuando quieran. Reafirma Sunset que la clamaban era broma de mal gusto.

-Sí, son bienvenidos a este mundo, esta es nuestra condición. Sentenció Twilight.

-Y si vuelven, haré una fiesta de bienvenida. Prometió la rosadita Pinkie.

-Bien, hay muchos lugares que seamos bienvenidos para nosotros. Las consideramos casi gratas, su amistad no nos importó. Concluyó Rigby razonablemente sin arrepentirse.

Dos horas más tarde, Mordecai y Rigby se despiden desde la ventanilla del autobús expresando el recado de que volverían algún día. Fue una despedida algo cursi.

-Amigo, volveremos al parque. Precisó Rigby seriamente. Oye, ¿qué tal el refrito de tus crisis amorosas?, todos aman los refritos y el harem.

-Yo no. Respondió el arrendajo harto de los dichos de su compañero.

-Aaahh! Muy bien señor difícil. ¿Qué opinas que les esperan una orgia con adolescentes en la que tus amigos y tú la pasan de maravilla, no espera… un fantasma que gana la loteria tu podrías ser el fantasma o el director de la loteria? Uh, espere, ¿qué tal por unas mujeres desnudas? Uhhh! ¿Que opinas de Hora de aventura, alguien ya terminó esa serie? Contradijo el mapache hablando ideas estúpidas que inquieta a su amigo del alma.

Hastiado de las ideas estúpidas de su amigo, Mordecai echa abajo a Rigby a la calzada a toda velocidad del ómnibus.

-Oye, Mordecai. Espéreme. ¡ME CAÍ! Gritó quejando el pobre mapache a brazos abiertos botado.

Como no era imaginar, se enfoca a un perro con los ojos diabólicos y aullando una sola vez. (Técnicamente parodia de un episodio de Los Simpson)

Y así, tiempo después, ambos amigos llegaron al parque separados, siendo despedidos por llegar tres semanas tarde. Se les acabaron sus vacaciones desempleados y en instantes devolvieron su trabajo sin siquiera dar un sermón ni menos por hacer nada. A pura flojera.

 **FIN DEL BONUS TRACK**

BIEN, AGRADEZCO QUE HAYAN LEÍDO LA HISTORIA PARODIADA, PUESTO QUE AÚN CONTINÚA.

A partir de entonces, llegarán las parodias de los cortos y webisodios de modo mensual.

Nos estaremos publicando en unas semanas.

HASTA LUEGO


	7. Los tres cortometrajes (versión TV)

**LO QUE NO SE VIO EN :** **EQUESTRIA GIRLS (CORTOMETRAJES)**

RECOPILACIÓN DE CORTOS EMITIDOS POR TELEVISIÓN

 _ **Baile Mágico**_

Cuando Big Macintosh usaba su camioneta bien lavada por parte de su hermana y compañía, se le averiaron las suspensiones delantera y trasera, más la transmisión a mitad de la ciudad; tuvo que empujar hacia un taller mecánico y le constata que la falla le cuesta un ojo de la cara (1500 dólares más propina). Su familia no tiene la cantidad suficiente para costear el reparo, sólo él contaba en dos palabras frustrado.

-Oh nope. Dijo el granjero pecoso desilusionado de pocas nueces.

Esta frase marcará para siempre en caso de problemillas de la familia Apple, literalmente; la única alternativa de conseguir dinero es que le pida a Applejack participase con sus amigas en un evento benéfico que posteriormente narraré parcialmente esta trama. Justamente hablando de ellas, las Mane 7 recolectaba fondos para no sé qué -como si fuera un teletón- la reconstrucción del Campamento Everfree ingeniando eventos pocos exitosos, desde venta de pasteles hasta cuidar mascotas pasando el lavado de autos. Ese día, en el centro comercial, Rarity no tenía planificada la idea de recolectar fondos en tres horas; llega de milagro un anuncio por TV sobre una presentación del mejor videoclip grupal como primer premio, ésta aceptó la propuesta al observar un fino vestido rojo en una tienda tentada de obsesión y codicia, entonces decide inscribirla al concurso.

Mucho antes de que las Shadowbolts entrara en la escena, dos chicos raros anónimos ingresan al local, se aproximan a la azabache y le dicen burradas de indicios a medio mundo:

-¡Oigan, es la ramera del momento! Grita el primer tipo a viva voz.

-Sí, la misma tonta de siempre. Exclamó el otro burlando.

-¿Qué me dijeron? ¡Soy Rarity, no soy ninguna ramera ni tonta! ¡Respétenme! Decía la chica generosa con cara fruncida.

-Ya sabemos quién eres, la estúpida que nos hizo como tontos con sus actos de magia, su generosidad y su sensualidad. Nos das asco con sus relaciones. Clamó el primer hombre aludiendo que sabía de los hechizos mágicos de las Mane 7 en todas partes como testigos y también presenciaban las supuestas relaciones sexuales con otros jóvenes espiándolos sin querer.

-¿Acaso son espías? ¿Cómo me supieron que tengo relaciones con alguien? Respondió la chica de cabellos púrpura sonrojada.

-No diremos nada de esto, solo estamos burlando de ti. Decía el primer tipo.

-O le haremos algo a tu hermanita si vas a delatar con sus amigas. Clama el otro hombre.

-¿Me están amenazando? ¿Qué le harán con Sweetie Belle? Dijo la joven desesperada.

-Nada, la iremos a molestar hasta humillarla como tú, ramera. Advirtió el primer chico.

-¡NO! No le hagan daño a mi hermana, ni mi familia y ni mis amigas. Las quiero mucho, idiotas; no saben que lo que es frustrante que me metan mi vida privada en público y que si yo tuve sexo, no voy a decir nada. Exclamó Rarity sollozando de los indicios amenazantes.

-O le haremos daño a sus amiguitas "mágicas" o te vas a masturbar sola. Recalca el segundo tipo.

-¡Cállense! ¿O sea me van a humillar? ¡Los voy a acusar con ellas! Bwahahahaha. Clamaba la chica corriendo a llorar hacia el baño de mujeres con el maquillaje corrido mezclado entre lágrimas de cocodrilo.

-Lo hicimos, jejeje, humillamos a esa niña caprichosa. Dice el primer hombre.

-Sí, vámonos de aquí. Alguien nos vio que estamos nosotros. Comentó el segundo.

Los dos sujetos se esfumaron en paradero desconocido. Mientras tanto, Rarity se encerró en uno de los inodoros del baño sufriendo durante diez minutos de pena; pasado el tiempo se lavó su cara, se maquilló y luego compró dos helados para pasar las penas pero de los tipos nada. Sentada, devoró cada sorbete sin importar el dolor de cabeza que tenga debido al amargo sabor.

Tras esto, calmada de las penas, se recuperó su ánimo lista para inscribir al concurso anteriormente mencionado que al anotar la solicitud se encontraron por casualidad las Shadowbolts (conformada por Lemon Zest, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare y Sour Sweet -Indigo Zap estuvo ausente en el corto por razones desconocidas-) y platicaron sobre eso ante otra eterna rivalidad vivida en los juegos de la amistad, además de los planes de competir en ese concurso.

Cabe destacar que aparte de la competencia, esas estudiantes comentaron que Indigo se había prostituido y quizás masturbando de no sé qué, por eso no acudió a acompañarlas.

En cuanto a los tipos que mofaron a la generosa Rarity aún se mantiene bajo reserva de identidad. Todo lo demás es una larga historia de vaqueros.

Al final, ambas partes acordaron colaborar la realización del montaje del videoclip musical.

* * *

 _ **Cine mágico**_

De la exitosa producción del videoclip bajo colaboración de las Shadowbolts, las Rainbooms fueron invitadas a los estudios cinematográficos para presenciar el rodaje basada en una de las novelas sobre Daring Do pasmadas de emoción, especialmente a Rainbow Dash. Lo demás ya lo saben.

Luego del escándalo del robo de utilería durante las filmaciones y de deducir el caso gracias a la mano de las Mane 7, Juniper Montage, sobrina del afamado director de cine, Canter Zoom, fue echada del set como única responsable del hurto hacia la puerta ancha. Sin embargo, su tío la relegará -posteriormente- como vendedora de palomitas de maíz en el cine como castigo de aquello que ha cometido deliberadamente solo en querer ser famosa.

Durante las grabaciones y como parte del reparto adicional, Rainbow exclamaba accidentalmente dentro del estudio su afición con su ídolo pese de tratarse de una actriz designada. Un asistente de dirección lo advirtió a la arcoíris.

-A la segunda, te expulsamos. ¡Capito! Advierte el asistente a ella amenazándolo.

Dashie intentó clamar nuevamente en voz alta; sus amigas le taparon la boca por la emoción y la callaron forzosamente.

* * *

 _ **Espejo mágico**_

Tiempo después del filme, Juniper jura vengarse de aquellas jovencitas que la desahuciaron como ladrona, no ha ganado ni un centavo en las pagas por mal comportamiento y que su trabajo de vendedora está en sus últimos días. Al hallar un misterioso espejo considerado bendito, cambió su suerte…

En el punto de encuentro de la escuela, precisamente en la estatua, Sunset Shimmer fue a Equestria vía el portal solo a conseguir un nuevo libro de la amistad dado que la tenía se llenó; no estaba la princesa Twilight ahí debido a una misión, sino se encontró con Starlight Glimmer. Ambas platicaron conociéndose pero la estudiante de Twi en aquel mundo de ponis aceptó convencer a la unicornio naranja que ingresara el portal sin consentimiento de su mentora. Al ingresar, ¡los resultados sorprenden a Starlight como humana! Voila para la mayoría de los presentes.

Conociéndose en su nuevo aspecto, la estudiante de Equestria resbala en el piso mientras comía un helado delante de Sunset siendo que ésta predice un mal augurio con sus amigas. Abandonó del lugar dejando a Starlight Glimmer sola en medio de un problemilla siendo atacada bajo hechizo a manos de Juniper Montage, que como sabrán, la malefició con aquel espejo ya maldito. Starlight vio cómo "desaparecía" a su nueva amiga, ya con 7 chicas dentro del objeto mencionado que estaba en otra dimensión; testigo de eso, se confrontó contra Juniper el poder del espejo mientras las Mane 7 están al borde del caos. Ya conocido el desenlace en que todo el centro comercial se aterrorizó, se rompió la cosa hechizada salvando a las chicas una vez retornado al mundo real; por cosas del destino cayeron aplastadas y las palomitas sobrantes resbala a Juniper dejando suelto sin sus anteojos y alguien más los quebró pisando.

-¡No, mis lentes! ¡Me costaron una fortuna! Exclamó la sobrina del cineasta quedando miope o algo así.

Antes de reunirse en la estatua de la escuela, la señorita Montage contactó a su tío por teléfono móvil que le pagara unas nuevas gafas y que estaba ocupada limpiando el desorden causada por ella en el centro comercial escoltado por las nuevas amigas y personal de seguridad. Más adelante, le notifican de su despido en el puesto de palomitas por sus actos.

Al fin de cabo, todas reunidas, le reportaron a la princesa de la amistad desde Equestria que Starlight Glimmer se quedara un día más en ese mundo para conocerse más, con ello las nueve se agruparán una fiesta de bienvenida (cortesía de Pinkie Pie) y hasta una orgía que nadie olvidará a cada una.

Lo de la orgía no quiero comentar sobre esto, es algo prohibitivo y saboteado.

 **¿FIN?**

BUENO, ESTO FUE TODO LO POSIBLE REDACTAR LOS TRES CORTOS PARODIADOS, CREO QUE YA ESTA SERÍA UNA DE LAS ÚLTIMAS EN ESCRIBIR. LOS WEBISODIOS (DISPONIBLES EN YouTube) VAN A SER EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA... INMEDIATAMENTE. NO LO QUIERO DEFRADAR, SE DEBE A QUE MY LITTLE PONY ESTÁ DESGASTADO PARA ESTA GENERACIÓN -lo afirmo-.

LA PRÓXIMA ETAPA -Y LA FINAL- SERÁ ADAPTAR PARODIAS EN ALGUNOS CORTOS WEB, PARA ASÍ ESTAR RELAJADO DEL TODO.

NOS VEREMOS DENTRO DE OTRA OCASIÓN.

¡HASTA LA VISTA!


	8. Series Web (volumen 1)

**SERIES WEB EQUESTRIA GIRLS**

 **Por fin llega la parte crucial del momento de la serie: los episodios web que muestran semanalmente en internet. Esta vez selecciono algunos de los cortos más importantes.**

 **La primera será de la obra teatral escolar en primera instancia lanzada hace unas semanas.**

* * *

En plena obra de teatro -de la mina de carbón- todo iba bien en la función, hasta que gracias a Snips y Snails sabotean la campana justo cuando Fluttershy era la quien debía encargar el último diálogo. Nerviosa frente al público, alguien debe ayudarla y se debatía entre Applejack, Sunset Shimmer Y Twilight Sparkle; había una cuarta y una quinta opción que no aparece ni en los libretos ni menos en el webisodio: una en Pinkie Pie y otra en Trixie Lulamoon -con consecuencias negativas-. Son las únicas que no aparecen en el escenario ni en el público (Solo podían optar oficialmente a Sunset, Twilight o Applejack en la ocasión). Más detalles a continuación.

* * *

Pinkie aparece para salvar el día a su amiga en aprietos por su timidez ingeniando un plan maestro de que posteriormente saldría mal (todos los finales existentes en el corto han tenido final feliz); decidida a participar en la obra fuera del rol, se disfrazó de árbol (originalmente interpretada por Applejack) hablando cosas absurdas e incoherencias frente a frente:

-Yo, como árbol parlante, la mina debe ser cerrada obligatoriamente. No saben cuántos obreros se quedaron sin nada de qué comer, ni a sus hijos y nietos, os quién ordenó a tocar aquella campana que ya está rota es signo de maldición, porque esta mina… eh está encantada y embrujada.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos, caramelo? Dijo Applejack tras el telón en voz baja.

Sunset está entrampada de que algo no sale bien en la producción a pesar de que los dichos de Pinkie no están en el libreto ni aparece en el reparto. Los espectadores estaban expectantes.

-Es broma. -Coge la campana- Yo ordeno que es hora de que toque la campana que serás la última en recibir este honor.

Por mal agarre, cayó nuevamente la campana cediendo la estructura que sostenía este artefacto pegando en sus pies del disfraz exclamando en voz alta.

-¡ME SAQUÉ EL JUANETE, POR LA…! Gritó Pinkie diciendo una grosería en público antes de caerse del escenario delante de Snips y Snails y los espectadores se ríen a carcajadas -para algunos- del resbalón tras bambalinas.

Fluttershy, en cambio, sigue traumatizada ante la exposición de los presentes, solo pudo tartamudear la línea "La mina está cerrada" pero cerca de la última palabra, no tuvo alternativa que huir del escenario llorando corriendo. Aumentaron las discusiones del público y empiezan los abucheos de éstos; algunos arrojaron objetos contundentes como monedas y frutas en vez de ramos de flores como modo de protesta, la escenografía se desarma parcialmente y evacúan los actores y actrices al momento de cerrar el telón.

La obra fracasó, dando por cancelada la única función disponible aunada por algunos problemas internos luego de arduos ensayos y esfuerzos. El público abandonó con cierta inquietud y desaire del bochorno; en los camerinos Pinkie pidió disculpas junto con Snips y Snails parte del elenco y personal de la obra debido al incidente que arruinaron la tónica esencial de la función.

-Perdonamos los perjuicios que hicimos. Suplica Pinkie Pie lamentando su "accidente" teatral.

-Ya aceptamos nuestras disculpas, estamos decepcionadas. Añade Twilight Sparkle frustrada.

Sunset expulsó y vetó a Snips y Snails del equipo por los daños generados de aquello siendo relevados por otros voluntarios estudiantiles para una futura segunda oportunidad.

La única que se ausentó de la camada de actores era Fluttershy, que se escondió en un salón de clases deprimida acicalando su cabello; al encontrarla sus amigas la consolaron. Hablando de segundas oportunidades, el plan B existe por milagro: la convencieron de que actuara nuevamente y aceptó sin remordimiento. La escenografía fue reconstruida, esa vez mediante hologramas y láseres a la mano asistida de DJ PON-3; se pudo terminar en menos de 72 horas y reprogramar la función durante una semana conservando la trama inicial de la obra.

Sin aquellos torpes asistentes presentes -Snips y Snails- ni Pinkie Pie que estaba sentada con los demás espectadores, se dio el vamos hasta la escena final en que Fluttershy pudo tocar al fin la campana que sentenciaba el cierre de la mina y la pieza teatral fue un rotundo éxito en público y crítica arrojando ramos de flores. Caso resuelto para todas que fue la mejor de la historia.

* * *

Justo el lío proporcionado durante la escena final del libreto, llega la hechicera que pretende salvar el día una vez ingresada del telón con sólo una condición: actuar como extra bajo otro disfraz y ser reconocida dentro y fuera de los papeles como un potencial actriz nata.

-¿Estás segura de que vas a actuar sin consentimiento? Comentó Applejack escéptica.

-Pero claro. Nadie subestima a la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, yo he estado en otros roles y... Dijo la maga parloteando.

-Ya, ya, suficiente. Ve a ayudar a Fluttershy que está nerviosa. Sentencia la manzanita indicando el dedo a la función.

Ya en escena, bajo una capa Trixie menciona incoherencias al elenco que algo no entiende la que dice. A Sunset se siente incómoda viendo que su amiga no aparece en el reparto.

-(Risa maléfica) Yo, la "misteriosa chica bienhechora" te salvará el día, no sin antes platicar con aquellos muertos de hambre que día tras día trabajaron esta insaciable mina maldita. Relata la hechicera haciendo desentender al público en general. -Aún así, quiero que obligues a tocar la campana sí o sí, o si no, te maldigo.

Tanto Applejack como Sunset Shimmer hicieron un facepalm, por lo que no tenía opción que la joven honesta se disfrazara de árbol con el fin de mejorar la parte final, pero no tuvo éxito: se rompió su disfraz por un clavo mal ajustado.

-¡Maldición, por las manzanas agrias! Exclamaba ella en voz alta antes de tapar la boca detrás del telón.

Sunset, en cambio, se sumó a la cruzada de cambiar la trama en el escenario pese que es quien la dirige, también hablando más incoherencias en este momento delicado. Trixie insiste con gestos de arreglar las cosas, toma la cuerda que sujeta la campana para que Fluttershy tocara, sin dar cuenta que por el peso de esta cosa y del mal agarre la campana cayó al fondo del piso, a eso sumarle que la estructura que la sostenía se desarmó lastimando a la gran y poderosa maga su brazo izquierdo.

-¡AY, POR LA... ME PEGUÉ, HIJA DE PERRA! ¡Oh no, espera! Exclama la pobre hechicera delante de la chica de la amabilidad al unísono dicha grosería.

Tras el mal oído, Fluttershy abandona del show llorando corriendo porque esas palabrotas la afectaron y acabó humillada del show. El público, descontento, empezó a abuchear lanzando basura en señal de rechazo por culpa de este enredo. Y el descontrol sigue: Snips y Snails chocaron entre ellos empujando hacia la escenografía destruyendo todo a su paso; la bota que sujetaba a Rainbow Dash cayó rompiendo la cuerda que la afirmaba y aplastó a Twilight Sparkle, quien fuera trasladada al hospital con sólo ligeras contusiones siendo ambas las únicas heridas por este confuso accidente teatral. La gente fue evacuada por razones obvias.

El desastre y posterior fracaso teatral ya tuvo consecuencias desagradables: despidieron a Snips y Snails como responsables del desorden y posteriormente vetados; Trixie, defraudada, no volvió a actuar más pese a pedir disculpas públicas a todos; la función y la fiesta post-teatro fueron suspendidos por dos semanas. Y Fluttershy intentó quitarse la vida, pero sus amigas la impidieron y la reconsideraron actuar nuevamente en la siguiente ocasión.

Las segundas oportunidades existen, al menos ya lo saben...

* * *

BONUS: Las Cutie Marks Crusaders quebraron el proyector de la escuela tras la fiesta post-teatral por accidente al momento de regresar a su origen. El aparato costaba unos escandalosos ¡MIL DÓLARES!

-Ustedes tres están castigadas, a Dirección. Añadió Cranky Doodle muy furioso.

A Rarity, Applajack y Rainbow Dash también fueron sancionadas como cómplices del daño causado.

 **¿FIN?**

 _ **Espero que le haya servido esta primera parodia de series web de la franquicia. Es difícil escribir esto, ¿no? Son cosas de la vida que pasan.**_

 _ **Nos veremos en otra ocasión.**_


	9. Series Web (volumen 2)

**SERIES WEB EQUESTRIA GIRLS**

 **"Bellezas playeras"**

Nota: esta es una parodia basada en Tenchi Muyo! (un clásico anime de los años 1990s).

* * *

Era un día de verano cualquiera, entre los eventos de " _Mejor candidata a ser olvidada_ " las siete jovencitas protagónicas disfrutaban en la playa con sus lucidos trajes de baños que no dudará de que éstas se involucren en una competencia que más adelante redactaré a seguir. Una tras otra tiene su propio destino como: Twilight Sparkle divirtiendo y explorando su dron; Rainbow Dash realiza ejercicios; Applejack hace su trabajo de salvavidas; Pinkie Pie labora en un puesto de bocadillos; Fluttershy buceando y Rarity tomando sol junto con Spike. En otra parte, Sunset Shimmer ya hizo lo posible retomar los recuerdos de sus amigas y decide reparar el autobús de gira de los Rainbooms.

Extrañamente, se anuncia un concurso de trajes de baños y bikinis quien a la mejor que presente se gana el título de "Reina de las Miradas del Año" más un suculento premio monetario de diez mil dólares sólo reservado para la caridad y la publicación de portada en una revista. Esta tentación atrajo a varias chicas sin restricción de edad, en especial a nuestras heroínas que solamente algunas entran, se habían inscrito 15 mujeres, en lo principal compañeras de la escuela que ya se conocen, entre ellas la pareja Lyrabon hasta Wallflower Blush (la misma joven que se involucró en el especial ya emitido).

Spike desapareció misteriosamente alejado del grupo y de la competencia, pero volverá más tarde. Salvo Fluttershy (en el público por su timidez) y Sunset Shimmer (supuestamente para no atraer miradas ignorando la existencia del evento), las restantes jóvenes fueron agrupadas por número de orden.

Una chica que no está en la nómina es Trixie, que ve un panfleto del concurso cubriendo su cara, por lo que también interesa surgiendo una idea. El motivo de querer competir ahí era probablemente cobrar revancha con las Rainbooms, especialmente con Rainbow Dash debido a una deuda pendiente sobre quién es la más espectacular y grandiosa de la preparatoria. El show ha iniciado.

La primera en presentar fue Twilight Sparkle, de apariencia tímida saluda a la gente y su recibimiento fue más que aceptable. Rainbow fue la cuarta en ingresar, pero a último minuto se tuvo que cambiar de traje por uno de tipo escuela a raíz de que la usaba no cumplía con los requisitos de la competencia, ella insistió participar pero, gracias a Pinkie la eligió; al final pasó vergüenza con lo pudorosa usar dicha vestimenta para la pobre Dashie. Pinkie y Rarity fueron la séptima y octava respectivamente en entrar, a esta última llega con insolación en todo su blanco cuerpo expuesta por el sol. Fue muy humillante para la chica de la generosidad.

A Applejack, décimo tercera en acceder, cambió su traje habitual por un trikini tipo "Dinamita Sexy", debido a que las bases del concurso también le afectaban a ella por miedo a ser sacada de la competencia. El resultado fue casi provocativo: sus escotes quedaron ajustados dejando boquiabiertos algunos de los espectadores, atrayendo atención de todos siendo una de las favoritas en ganar; unas quedaron celosas en especial, sus amigas dentro de la tarima.

Del otro lado, Spike habría encontrado un can que se hicieron amigos por un instante y se aparearon. Dos novedades: la buena es que era idéntica a Rarity por su melena; la mala es que la perra está estéril y se la llevaron por sus dueños sin su consentimiento. El perro parlante se fue echado de inmediato y retornó donde estaba Fluttershy rodeada de gente.

Volviendo al concurso, se habían completado las contrincantes hasta que una misteriosa persona llega desde encima del escenario al lado del alto parlante estaba dispuesta a competir como una más: era nada más y menos que la gran y poderosa Trixie que, bajo su capa muestra un sensual y controvertido especie de bikini diminuto que se le encaja en su trasero y escote; con sus bombas de humo salta al estrado mostrando sus atrevidas cualidades si quiere participar. El jurado aceptó incluirla como la decimosexta elegida sin haber inscrita y el público masculino quedó atónito, las participantes se sintieron envidiadas porque creen que está arreglado el espectáculo de bellezas.

Ya definida quién es la ganadora, solo la organización decide bajo el efecto de sonido del redoble los tambores.

-Ahora jueces, pulsen sus botones. Dice el presentador apuntando al jurado compuesto de tres críticos de moda conservadores eligiendo a la reina de las miradas. -¡La ganadora es Trixie Lulamoon!

Nuestras chicas participantes no ganaron el certamen, algunas molestas y otras desilusionadas; en plena designación de corona...

-Tomen nota, yo soy la ganadora. Bien, Rainbow, ahora tú y yo terminemos lo nuestro. ¿Dónde está? Clama Trixie durante la coronación justo cuando la del cabello arcoíris ha desaparecido yendo al autobús a preparar la huida, no sin llevar el dinero consigo.

-¡Ja! Esos jueces eran unos pobres bobos. Señala Dash en el volante justo que Sunset Shimmer aparece subiendo.

-Hey, todavía no terminé las reparaciones. Determinó Sunset clamando que el transporte le faltaba unos ajustes técnicos.

-¡Estamos en una situación bochornosa, parece que alguien ha robado el premio de diez mil dólares! Dice el presentador consternado del sorpresivo hurto.

-Yo me adelantaré, chicas. Comunicó Rainbow a las demás amigas por móvil cuando el vehículo aproxima al lugar de encuentro.

El ómnibus golpea la escenografía cediendo hacia la tarima evacuando a las concursantes y personal técnico; el gigantesco ventilador que sostenía -para refrescar el ambiente caluroso a raíz que no tenía presupuesto para alquilar un aire acondicionado- cae al escenario esparciendo una tormenta de arena que atrapaba a todos salvo el público, sumado además la mezcla de los gases contaminantes del vehículo que echó marcha atrás. Todas reunidas, aprovecharon correr y subir aquel transporte lo más posible que pudieron.

Solo una quedó en pie de la tarima una vez disipados entre el humo y la tormenta.

-¡Oye tú, cobarde! ¡Regresa! Exclamó la gran y poderosa maga acusando a Rainbow de traidora durante la fuga.

Trixie se quedó con las ganas del dinero para la caridad en pleno podio sola, al lado de los demás.

La perra que compartía con Spike aullaba enterando la partida de su ahora ex.

Las chicas escaparon a toda velocidad de la playa camino a la ciudad sin siquiera ser perseguidas por la policía, ni los federales, ni a nadie las denunció pese que ni tienen pruebas concretas.

Tras la huida, se escondieron en la casa de Rarity aisladas de todo a su paso, posiblemente para no ser halladas culpables del hurto. El ómnibus que iban se escondió en un taller destartalado. En la sala de estar, ya vestidas de ropa casual (versión de los primeros tres cortos), tres chicas (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash y Applejack) sentadas del comedor enfocando qué hacer con la pila de billetes ya robada.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste ahora, Rainbow! Regaña Twilight indignada por el robo de diez mil dólares involucradas en sí mismas.

-Bueno, creo que debí ganar el concurso, de modo que el premio me pertenece legalmente. Comentó la ágil jovencita defendiendo su postura de supuesta ganadora.

-Eres una descarada, yo era la más indicada para ganarlo. Por eso lo más lógico es que este sea mi dinero. Aclara Applejack tomando la montaña de billetes.

-¡No, es mío! Coreaban las dos adolescentes furiosas tomando el costal de dinero.

Mientras ellas discutían y peleaban el premio, Twilight suspiraba dada por satisfacción; por otro lado, Fluttershy sentada en el salón con Spike respondía la pregunta:

-Spike, ¿dónde estabas durante el concurso?

El perro ladró ruborizado y ambos se rieron, esa es su respuesta.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

 ** _Nota de autor:_**

 _PERDÓN POR ESCRIBIR MEDIA CORTA LA TRAMA Y DE LAS INCOHERENCIAS ARBITRARIAS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, ES QUE NO TENÍA TIEMPO DISPONIBLE PARA MÍ. PERO ESO NO IMPORTA NADA. LAMENTO POR TODO ESTO. A LA PRÓXIMA SERÁ ALGO MÁS CONSERVADOR._

 _¡NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO!_


	10. Series Web (volumen 3)

**SERIES WEB EQUESTRIA GIRLS**

 **"¿La montaña rusa de la enemistad?"**

 _Puse el título con signo de interrogación lo contrario al original porque no sólo se trata de una eventual pelea entre las protagonistas, especialmente enfocada a dos amigas conocidas por supuestos líos amorosos, sino que afecta a las demás amigas parcialmente._

OJO: como detalle adicional contiene lemon.

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Previa a la inauguración del parque de diversiones Equestria Land (o Equestrialandia) hay una chica famosa por sus selfies que ya ha tenido la agenda apretada despidiendo al personal escenográfico o alguien más dimitieron sus cargos por considerarla fría y energúmena. Gracias a un misterioso hechizo, la señorita Vignette Valencia no dudó en usar magia ajena con el fin de objetar sus requerimientos siendo una víctima más de poseer ese raro poder. (O seguimos refiriendo sobre "¿De dónde proviene la magia desde este mundo alterno?", literalmente)

TRAMA

Antes de la bienvenida del parque, Applejack está tranquila porque su colega Rarity consiguió empleo ahí vía mensaje de texto y la manzanita no, sintiendo su amor con su amiga en privado, todo con sus fantasías carnales. Ocupada de las labores familiares en la granja donde reside, la relación entre ellas es tan fuerte que no quiero ni pensar como es el caso Lyrabon. Durante su baño después de pisar manzanas para hacer cidra, comenzó a excitar en la ducha su "placer solitario". La rubia quiere dejar de depender de amar a algunas de sus amigas y enfocar a la modista sin romper la amistad de todas aquellas. A Apple Bloom escuchó a escondidas en la puerta cómo su hermanita estaba haciendo relaciones por el ruido que generaba, también le siguió Big Macintosh y la abuela Smith. En realidad, Applejack se estaba masturbando; al sonar la puerta abriendo, dejó de hacerla siendo que alguien espió su intimidad: era su familia quien las oyó durante cinco minutos.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¡No se metan mis asuntos, fuera de aquí! Argumenta la rubia natural molesta avergonzada cubriendo sus partes con su toalla obligando a ellos salir.

La familia Apple quedaron atónitos con el gesto de la hermana del medio diciendo burradas ocultándose en el cobertizo.

-Mi nietecita tiene novio, eso sí la permito. Respondió la abuela enorgullecida del hecho.

-Ah, por eso sospechaba que mi hermanita está metiendo con alguien. ¡Qué emoción! Alegó Apple Bloom feliz.

-Eeyup (Sip). Afirmó Big Mac sonriente.

Applejack salió apurada al lugar de encuentro sin que su familia sepa del rumor en el baño.

Y ya inaugurado el parque de entretenciones -con más de 50000 asistentes acordados-, las muchachas iban a ven a Rarity, de pronto Applejack ve a su amiga besando de lado a Vignette Valencia como señal de saludo sin quererlo, le dio a la boca. Presionada de los celos, la chica de la honestidad sospecha a la nueva. Con la excepción de la joven honesta, todas las demás han sido fotografiadas como contactos que con posterioridad serían desaparecidas de una a una. La obsesión de Vignette ha hecho "esfumar" a sus conocidos con magia ajena, hasta una simple ensalada que le disgustaba. ¿Quién podría salvar a las chicas atrapadas de la nada como en "Espejo Mágico"? Ni Dios o Tantabus saben, pero Applejack y Rarity sí.

Antes de descifrar el misterio de sus amigas desaparecidas, estas dos últimas chicas se habían peleado, posteriormente se disculparon dando un beso en la boca y luego algo morboso.

-¡Ah, ew, que asquerosas son! Dice una niña tomada de la mano de su madre que ésta le cubría los ojos al ver el beso francés.

-No lo veas, le faltan moralidad. Contestó la mujer ignorando lo observado.

Tras el beso indiscreto, algunos curiosos vieron este morbo, entre ellos menores de edad acompañados con sus padres quienes no saben lo que pasaba entre estas protagonistas. Volviendo al grano y resueltas el caso ubicadas en un lugar donde las demás eran teletransportadas, todas unieron fuerzas para deshacer la magia ecuestre controlada por el teléfono de Vignette, y la hicieron "pérdida total" al móvil.

Previo al show y desfile, frente a más de cincuenta mil asistentes, alguien contactó al personal de seguridad llevando a Vignette -luego de perdonar a las Rainbooms debido a los daños morales ocasionados- por intento de secuestro y desorden.

-Vamos, tendrá que acompañarnos a la estación de policía. Dijo uno de dos guardias de seguridad escoltados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Policía? Ah, bueno. Respondió Vignette resignada.

A ella fue despedida de su empleo sin siquiera tener un amigo pese que era tendencia en su blog, luego fue seguida hasta la patrulla sigilosamente alejando del parque de entretenciones. Mientras esto sucedía, el espectáculo fue muy exitoso -y tendencia mundial en su red social- y las siete chicas la pasaron bien lo que es la amistad, hasta que pasó aquello en una discusión entre la manzanita y la modista, en privado.

-¿Por qué me diste un beso francés frente al público? Preguntó Rarity en tono alto.

-Quería pedirte perdón, bueno. Tengo otra, de hecho. Confesó Applejack caprichosa.

-¿A quién le encantaría que una campirana tiene otra? ¿A quién? Recalca la ojiazul.

-Eso no lo diré. Prefiero a mi competidora número uno. Indicó la de ojos verde.

-Espera, ¿te gusta Rainbow Dash? Eres una loca maldita, mocosa. Decía la del cabello violeta.

-¿A quién me dices eso, entonces quieres pelear? Señaló la rubia enfadada.

Las dos se agarraron de las manos y de sus cabellos a golpes, justo que retornaron las demás amigas a calmar la situación.

-¡Ya basta de peleas! Exclamó Twilight calmando a ambas.

Las separaron, pero la confrontación siguió y siguió de vuelta a sus casas una vez cerrando el parque. Este problema no se resolverá en la preparatoria del supuesto triángulo amoroso de esa campesina hasta ese entonces.

Un día en la escuela, Rarity fue al baño y al ingresar descubrió a Applejack besando a Rainbow Dash en los lavatorios; la generosa chica intentó salir callada de ahí, se le calló un cuaderno y el ruido las ahuyentó a las dos marimachas, y lo lograron, ella pasó la misma suerte que su hermanita Sweetie Belle de lo que no se vio en el sanitario. (Referencia de After Classes, de origen erótico, no apto para menores).

Finalmente, se olvidaron las diferencias amorosas y de la enemistad entre dos amigas que salvaron el día. Todo volvió a la normalidad y problema -de amistad- resuelto.

EPÍLOGO

Vignette fue liberada de la policía por falta de pruebas y fue sancionada a servicio comunitario por dos días de doce horas más una multa. Intentó buscar trabajo, sin éxito, decidió continuar sus estudios luego de la sentencia.

En el parque Equestria Land, semanas después, Flim y Flam fueron arrestados por estafa y condenados a reclusión nocturna durante un mes. Esa vez sí hubo sonido de sirena policiaca.

¿FIN?

 _Espero que sea de su agrado haber leído a pesar de que está un poco mal argumentado y menos coherente el guion._

 _Cuando llegue un nuevo corto especial intentaré mejorar la próxima vez. Pues la vida sigue y mil gracias totales._


	11. El final

**El final** **(de las parodias EQG)**

Apéndice:

Tristemente no es el final de My Little Pony, sino que esta historia ha llegado abruptamente a su fin por diferentes motivos.

Tenía planificado elaborar una parte en que hacía tres capítulos trataba del caso del proyector roto por las Cutie Mark Crusaders y sus descargos entre involucradas, obviamente iba a ser inspiración de un episodio de Bleach; al final de cabo dí por cancelada la que sería la última parodia de Equestria Girls. Razón: la muerte del sitio de videos (Q.E.P.D.) sin previo aviso que proveía -parcialmente-, de las restricciones del libre acceso sobre los derechos de autor y en el peor de los casos, mi posible retiro definitivo como escritor y redactor ante una eventual inserción laboral en la vida real.

Es una lástima que tenga que determinar salomónicamente por lo último, no sin antes cerrar dignamente una de mis historias abiertas (las demás están completas) más una nueva adicional relacionada con Miraculous Ladybug (o quizás otra serie) en un evento y fecha a definir. Todo tiene un final y lo cumpliré de acuerdo a las necesidades del fan.

Lamento por lo expresado anteriormente en otros capítulos, hice todo lo posible adaptar las bases de cortos/películas pero no fue imposible, sí era difícil convertir en una especie de humorada (en las buenas) o tragicómicas (en las malas).

Así que mil gracias por leer, entender y comentar la obra que le haya valido su tiempo y paciencia.

¡Nos veremos algún día, BYE!


End file.
